User talk:Swiftslash/LAME
Skullcracker See: Skullcracker Talk Heabutt team See: Headbutt Team Talk Quickening Ideas Unyielding Aura Ideas How about more damage for your bomb team? Tycn 15:06, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :True but Mystic sandstorm makes no sense, removing DN pre-mortem. And if the mob doesn't die after the initual bombing, without shadowsteps it might get shaky. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 18:49, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::CoP won't remove unyeilding... The enchant isn't on the monk. -- gw:user:Zerris 19:00, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :::Oh I'm dumb, I'll rethink some then. Thanks for telling [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 19:13, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, they can still remove it by double clicking. :p -- gw:user:Zerris 19:15, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :::::B-b-b-but... THAT WOULD TAKE SKILLZ! Oh noes. Oh well <_<. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 19:31, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Hehe... what if you changed one of the Dervs to a D/E, and use Ride the Lightning? That way you bomb on the way in and on the way out, if you know what I mean. You wouldn't have any return step though, but dude, you'd be kicking ass packing double LAMEs. :But that aside, looks well-thought out. Would take some serious teamwork to use, but when you get it up and running, bam... Res sigs on the dervs might be good too, otherwise you lose a lot of damage if the Monk goes out first. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:21, 11 June 2007 (EDT) ::Dervs kinda need an elite though >_<. Im thinking about making it more of a combined team, like some dervs, some ellys and some Rts (with items spells). About Ride the Lightning, what about this? prof=ele/assa air=12+1+3 earth=10+1 energy=8+1the lightningtouchshockaftershockof earthauraoptionalreturn/build prof=ele/assa air=12+1+3 water=10+1 energy=8+1the lightningtouchfreezeburstwhirlwindof elemental powerof mistreturn/build These characters would be somewhat more suicidal, but would have some nice synergy (shock+AS on monks, DF,FB,Whilwind to keep attackers in AoE, lightning touch for nice AoE). RtL gives a nice shadow step to an iportant target (say monk), and gives more power against single strong targets. Sliver armor could also be used. Hmm... This needs to be worked on ^^ Thanks for feedback[[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\]] 09:32, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :"More suicidal" sounds just perfect, hehe. Also, isn't death a great way to recharge all skills and energy? That's the big bonus of UA, anyways. Jump in, massive AoE blast, die, three seconds later restart. Once they're under UA, they can simply run through their skillbar while the Monk casts Death Nova, then have the Monk kill them and res nearly instantly. It might need testing, but I'm pretty sure they also lose all that Exhaustion when they die. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:57, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::Death does not recharge skills, does not remove exhaustion, and UA does not res them with full enery, if though it claims too. All of these combine to make UA a bad idea. :p -- gw:user:Zerris 18:00, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::Aw. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:03, 12 June 2007 (EDT)— ''The preceding comment was brought to you by the leetness of Jioruji Derako. a.k.a. u got served. Nova did not write this comment. ::::Exhaustion isn't the biggest problem though, being elly's and all. But how much E does UA give then? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 18:51, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::::A good question. It seems to give full energy to people, except in the case of certain Item Spells. See Here. -- gw:user:Zerris 18:55, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::::::Err... Well the monk has BR! Woo! [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 19:00, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::::::Ah, duh! Woo Blood Ritual! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:58, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Yeah, that should solve it prolly. I'll add the ellys to the actual page when I have more time. Anyone up for trying it out? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\]] 05:54, 13 June 2007 (EDT) I thought the strength of Ride the Lightning came from the fact it was a Shadow Step without having to load the assasin Primary profession. WIth that being the case, why grab the assasin secondary at all? If you have the sin, might as well grab the non-elite shadow steps. You gain no tactical advantage with this. Shireensysop 07:59, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :Offensive shadow step with damage. I don't see what's wrong. The only other skill I can see doing somewhat the same against single strong targets that you want down fast would be Shadow Prison but then you'll lose damage for a snare (which you already got). You'll want return for a fast escape shadow step however. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 08:06, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ::Soon it will be buffed to ~130 damage at level 16... Tested through Gaile News, saying the range will soon be 10...100... 90/12=71/2. 100(b/c it's level 12)+71/2*4=130. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 10:52, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :::Yeah I saw that, meaning it will be even stronger for taking down a monk character or a boss, also acting as a corpse for putrid explosion. IMO it fits the build nicely. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 11:08, 13 June 2007 (EDT)